


The Truth Will Out

by mindless__ramblings



Series: You and Me [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Shots, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindless__ramblings/pseuds/mindless__ramblings
Summary: Peter needs to be a bit more careful with his secret...





	1. Revalations

Today was not your day.

First things first, your alarm didn't go off, and you were rushed to get ready in time. Opening the fridge, you groan in frustration. All the milk was bad so you couldn't have your favorite cereal for breakfast. Then, halfway to school, the skies opened up and rain started coming down without warning, and of course, you didn't think to grab a jacket before leaving the apartment, so you got soaked.

As you walked into school, you reflected on how pretentious the name sounded. Midtown School of Technology and Science. In reality, it was just like any other high school. You had the jocks, the populars, the outcasts. Only difference? Everyone carried the same label, nerd.

Stopping at your locker, your cold, wet hands fumbled trying to input the combination. Finally, after the third try, the stubborn locker opened, and you shoved your wet backpack inside, pulling out the homework and books needed for the first couple of classes.

"Dammit," you whispered as you realized your AP Chem homework was unfinished. "Guess I just have to pray Mr. Walter doesn't collect it, but knowing my luck he will," you grumble under your breath. As you shut the locker and put the lock back on, you hear a voice behind you.

"You look like a drowned rat (Y/N), what happened?" you turn and glare at Ned as he looks you up and down.

"Wow Ned, thanks! Way to make a girl feel special so early in the morning!" Your glare doesn't lessen and the words you throw at him are dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, sorry, yeesh. I didn't know fashion was such a sensitive topic for you..." Ned rolled his eyes good-naturedly and throws an arm over your shoulder, despite your wet clothes and hair.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Leeds. Anyways, did you finish the AP Chem homework?" You question as you shrugged his arm off from around your shoulders.

He snorted. "Nah, I didn't have time, plus I was too excited about the new Lego Death Star I got." His eyes lit up with excitement. "Hey, speaking of, do you want to come over later and help me build it? I'm asking Peter if he wants to too."

You smile sadly. "Sorry Ned, no can do. I've got an AP Psych test I have to study for, plus I'm volunteering at the animal shelter Tuesday nights now, remember?"

"Dammit! I swear you never have any free time anymore (Y/N)! When am I supposed to see you?" Ned whined as we neared our first-period class.

"You see me at school Ned."

Ned snorted again. "Psh, that doesn't count. Plus, you hardly ever sit with Pete and me at lunch anymore, cause you're always in the library, "studying"." He gives you * _that_ * look.

"Come on Ned, you know I have a bunch of homework, and not all of us are mini-geniuses like you and Peter." You glance at him out of the corner of your eye while checking your phone. "Plus with the volunteer work, I don't have as much time to get it done at home anymore."

*BRRRRRRRNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*

We both sigh as we hear the bell. "And, that's the sound of another day in hell * _cough_ * I mean high school starting," you say, smirking at Ned as you walk into the first class of the day. 

* * *

Halfway through the school day, you stop by your locker to drop off some papers and books, when you sensed someone standing next to you.  You grinned as you realized who it is.

"Hey Parker, I haven't seen you yet today, where were you?" You say, smirking as a thought came suddenly. "I know, I bet you were skipping school weren't you? Naughty, naughty..." You laughed at Peter's affronted look.

"Hey, I'll have you know I was really tired from the Start Internship, so Aunt May let me sleep in," Peter said and stuck his tongue out at you. "What did we do in Chem?"

"Ugh don't get me started on Chem Pete, it was horrible!" You moaned, looking at him with a sad puppy dog eyes and a pouty frown, but your face quickly morphed to show your annoyance when he laughed at you.

"You didn't do your homework, did you, (Y/N)?" Peter said between snickers.

You growled under your breath. "So what if I didn't do my homework? That doesn't mean Mr. Walter has to call me out in front of the entire class!"

"Awe, quit pouting, if you just put a little effort in, he wouldn't pick on you as much," Peter said, sounding smug and slightly condescending, as though this was a conversation we'd had often.

It was.

"Whatever Peter, I still think he just hates me." You changed the subject, wanting to stop talking about your less than stellar performance in chemistry. "Are you going over to help Ned build his Death Star?" You asked, closing the locker.

"No, I've got the Stark Internship again after school today (Y/N)," Peter said, running his hand over the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"Oh come on, you're always working with Stark now, you don't have any free time!" You groan, fully aware of the irony of using the argument Ned had used on you just that morning, but Peter was always disappearing dammit and you didn't know why!

"Hey, maybe I'll get a job with them soon that I'll get paid for! Then all the hours I've been putting in will pay off!" Peter suddenly looked excited at the prospect. You groaned internally, knowing that now that Peter had come up with the idea, it'd be all he'd talk about for the next couple of days.

While we'd been talking, we had been walking towards the lunch room, and once we entered, we quickly got our food and sat down with Ned. Once sitting, Ned, who'd been dancing in his seat waiting for us, immediately launched into a detailed description of the Death Star and all its different parts. All of a sudden, you noticed both Peter and Ned glancing behind you, and you turned to see what they were looking at.

Oh.

It was Liz, the most popular girl in school, and Peter's secret, yet not-so-secret, crush. Looking down at your food, you felt your heart squeeze a little in your chest. 

"Did Liz get a new top?" Peter asked, staring at Liz as she walked by with her friends.

"No, you've seen that top before. But never with that skirt." Ned responded, staring at Liz as well. You snort at the lovesick look on their faces.

"We should stop staring before it gets creepy though." Peter comments, but neither of them look away, even after Ned agrees.

"Too late. You guys are losers."

All three of us look down the table to see Michelle, sitting and eating her lunch while reading a book. You start to laugh while Ned and Peter both look completely affronted, and Peter shoots you a glare out of the corner of his eye as you keep laughing. 

* * *

At the end of the day, you grab all your stuff from your locker, and head out of the building, praying it wasn't still raining. Thankfully it wasn't. Usually, Peter walks home with you, but ever since he'd gotten this Stark Internship, he's been too busy. You stare down at your converse-clad feet as you're walking, and kick small pebbles out of the path. You just didn't understand why your best friend doesn't seem to have any time for you anymore.

Looking up as you realize you're already outside the apartment building, you start to climb the three flights of rickety stairs to get to your floor. You shove your key in the outdated lock. Peter and Ned are always lecturing you on how you need better security measures, but there hasn't been a break-in in a long time. Plus, it's not like your mom and you have the money to pay for new locks or a fancy alarm system.

You glance at the kitchen clock and swear as you realize you took longer getting home from school than you'd originally thought. You grab a granola bar and fling your backpack on your twin bed as you book it back out of the apartment to get to the animal shelter on time. 

* * *

Later that evening, after helping to feed and exercise all the animals, you decided to head over to Peter's house to see if he was home yet. His apartment building is just down the block from yours, so it wasn't too out of the way. You shoot your mom a quick text, telling her what you were up to, you doubted she cared. She spends practically all of her time at work in order to make enough money for the two of you to get by.

You get to Peter's building, and his Aunt May buzzes you in. You walk up the stairs to their floor and she opens the door excitedly.

"(Y/N)! It's so good to see you! How have you been honey?"

You smile at her enthusiasm and the fact that she's the only person to call you by your full name. "I've been good May. Is Pete here? I was gonna stop by and see him."

"Oh no, he isn't home yet, but he should be soon! You can wait in his room if you want. Do you want anything to eat?" May grins as she gets all that out in one breath.

You grin back at her, unable to help yourself, May's happiness is contagious. "No, I'm not hungry, but thanks anyways!" You call as you walk towards Peter's room, knowing the route by heart.

You open his door and go to sit on his bed. As you look around, you sigh, realizing how long its been since you've spent any amount of time in Peter's apartment. You hop onto his bed, and lean back against his headboard and shut your eyes, tired from the long day.

Suddenly, you're awoken by a strange noise. You yawn, opening your eyes sleepily, not realizing you'd fallen asleep. You glance around the room, searching for what woke you, and you notice that the moon is high in the sky. 

All of a sudden, a shadow appears outside the window, blocking out the moon.

You sit still in silent terror, wondering if it's a burglar. The window slowly slides open, and as the figure creeps into the room, you cover your mouth to stop yourself from gasping in shock. What the hell is Spiderman doing in Peter's room, crawling across his ceiling? It's clear he hasn't seen you as he crawls over to the wall and drops silently to the floor. All of a sudden, he pulls off his mask, and this time, you do gasp out loud.

He whirls around in shock and drops the mask. You stare at each other, neither of you even breathing until suddenly, you blurt out,

"Peter!?"

 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get mad, and Peter tries to explain

You and Peter stared at each other, neither one of you breaking the silence, as the shock of what just happened registers in your brain. Peter Parker, your best friend, was Spiderman, the teenaged superhero swinging around New York, saving people. You blink at Peter, trying to wrap your head around it. Finally, you break.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, you mean to tell me that you're Spiderman??" You get up from the bed and march over to him, your voice betraying your anger, but staying at a low volume, conscious of the fact that May's likely sleeping. You stand in front of him, poking at his chest with your finger. "You better have a damn good explanation for this Peter!" You say harshly, each word punctuated with another hard poke at his chest, but on the last jab, you hit right in the center of the spider emblem on his chest, causing his skintight suit to loosen, drooping from his shoulders. 

You're so startled, you take a step back, tripping over your backpack laying on the floor, arms flailing as you fall backward, but only for a second. There's a noise, it sounds a bit like a cross between a water gun and silly string, and suddenly your body is lurching forward, straight into Peter's arms. 

You stand there in shock, your brain still trying to catch up to what just happened. Your hands rest on Peter's chest, and his arms are banded around your waist, strong as steel. He's looking down at you, uncertainty, worry, and something else swimming in his chocolate brown eyes. 

It takes you a couple tries to open your mouth, but when you do, all that comes out is, "What the shit, Parker?" And at that, Peter loses it, his eyes crinkling as he snorts in laughter, his arms tightening around your waist as he buries his face in your neck, his chest rumbling as he chuckles. You can't help the smile that appears on your face as you wind your arms around his neck, your hands playing with his curly chestnut hair. 

Finally, Peter calms himself down, and pulls away from your neck, and leads you over to his bed, where you both sit down. Your smile leaves your face as you look at Peter, really look at him, and see the tiredness in his eyes, the fading bruises on his face, and a million other giveaways that would have hinted at the fact that your best friend's a freakin' superhero, if only you had just looked at him. 

"The Stark Internship isn't really an Internship, is it?" You question softly, and Peter shakes his head, looking down at his hands, both of which are holding one of yours, playing with your fingers. You use your other hand, the one he isn't playing with, and tilt his head up, making his eyes meet yours. "Every time you blew me off, every time you didn't answer my texts, or walk home with me, you were out being Spiderman?" 

Peter sucked in a breath, looking deep into your eyes, his own pleading, begging you to understand. "(Y/N), I never wanted to hurt you, it's just, once I got these powers, I felt responsible, ya know?" He takes a deep breath, looking up at his ceiling. "And when Mr. Stark found out that I was running around Queens in sweatpants and goggles, and he needed my help for Germany, he..." Peter stopped talking, and looked at you in confusion as you gasped, eyes going wide. "What, (Y/N)?"

"You were in Germany, Peter," you whispered. He nodded, confused. "You were in Germany, fighting Captain America, and Falcon, and Winter Soldier, and Black Widow, and oh my god, you were fighting assassins, and super soldiers, and we're barely 16 oh my god, you could have been killed, or... or injured, like Colonel Rhodes, or," You trailed off as the possibilities overwhelmed you, tears forming in your eyes. "You get beat up on a regular basis just helping the people of New York, how did I not figure it out?" You gasped, the tears spilling over your cheeks, as your breath stuttered. 

Peter looked at you in shock as you rambled about all the ways he could have gotten hurt, getting yourself more and more worked up. Finally, he snapped out of his surprise and pulled you into his arms so that you were sitting sideways on his lap, one of his arms wrapped securely around your waist, his warm hand resting on your hip, as the other hand ran through your hair, trying desperately to calm you down. He started whispering reassurances to you, promising that nothing bad would happen to him, that Mr. Stark wouldn't let it, that he would always be there.

Slowly, you calmed down, slowing your breathing, so you were no longer on the verge of hyperventilation. You nuzzled into Peter's chest, your tears drying. "You have to stay safe Peter," you say, barely more than a whisper. "I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend."

"You aren't gonna lose me," Peter whispered fiercely, burying his face in your hair, inhaling the scent of your shampoo. "I promise you (Y/N), you're not gonna lose me." His words just caused you to hug him tighter, the material of his suit clutched in your hands. 

You sat there for a long time, just basking in each other's presence when finally, you spoke up. "We should probably talk about this, right?" you whispered, "I mean, I'm still a little mad you didn't tell me, and I don't even know how this happened..." Peter laughed softly, pulling away slightly. 

"You're right, I do owe you an explanation, but it's late (Y/N), we can talk about everything in the morning, I promise." You yawn, when Peter mentioned how late it was, you suddenly felt very, very sleepy. "Let me get changed, and we can go to sleep, okay?" Peter asked, and you nodded, crawling off of him and under his covers. 

You watched sleepily from the warmth of Peter's bed as the aforementioned boy wiggled out of his suit, and stood in just his boxers for a second before grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his floor, and pulling those on. He turned back to you and walked over to the bed and climbing in, crawling over you so that his back was to the wall. He threw an arm around your waist and pulled you backward until his chest was pressed against your back, and his face was buried in your neck. His other arm made its way under the pillow by your head, so his hand was laying on the bed by your face.

You wanted to blush at the intimacy of the moment, but honestly, you were too tired. Besides, being held by Peter was probably the most comfortable you'd been in a while. You reach your hand up, and slowly tangle your fingers with Peter's hand, squeezing, and you fall asleep to the sensation of Peter squeezing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I was going to post this chapter right after the first one, but then I decided I didn't like it so I re-wrote it... oops. 
> 
> I may eventually write a third chapter, but for right now, this story is complete. Go ahead and comment and let me know if you want a third part! Thanks!


End file.
